


Bellatrix/Hermione/Tonks HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: A fan of a page wanted these three together. This is how I put them together. lol





	Bellatrix/Hermione/Tonks HC

Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the top Death Eaters under Lord Voldemort, was in instructed to follow Hermione Granger and get rid of her. The Dark Lord has realized that she is the brain of the group and the boys wouldn’t be able to survive without her. Bella had a disguise to hide herself from Miss Granger’s watchful eye. She watched her go into what looks like her home. She decided to wait a few minutes to see if it was safe to approach her house. Bellatrix’s hiding place was behind a huge oak tree and decided to take off her disguise and advance towards Hermione. 

As Bellatrix slowly approach the house, Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror and guardian over Hermione under Dumbledore’s orders, realize who’s in front of Hermione’s house. She darted towards her aunt and started to fire off spells at her. 

“Stupefy!”

“Incarcerous!”

Bellatrix cursed to herself, and she whipped out her wand to counterattack against her niece. “Protego! Bombarda!” shrieks Bellatrix. 

Tonks dived behind a bush for protection as the sidewalk exploded from the blast. 

Bellatrix turned toward the door and noticed that Hermione was standing on her porch in a defensive stance. ‘Damn, she must have heard us yelling and came out. Such a lion!’ Bellatrix thinks to herself. 

“Crucio!” Bellatrix sent an unforgiveable toward Hermione, which missed when she dove over the railing.

POP! 

“Freeze, this is Biff Dolmier, an Auror of the Ministry of Mag…” Biff tried to say but made a rookie mistake against Bellatrix. He had forgotten to automatically put up a shield upon arrival. 

“ADAVA KEDRAVA!!” Bellatrix shrieked at him and he dropped dead within a few seconds later. She gave him a quick glance and realized her mistake. ‘DAMMIT! He is an Auror! Abort the mission! The Dark Lord isn’t going to be happy!’ Bellatrix shrieked as she disapparated as more Aurors apparated into the scene.

Tonks came out of her hiding place with her normal bubble gum pink hair so she could talk to the Aurors and check on Hermione. Hermione gave her a big hug once she untangled herself from the bushes.


End file.
